A melodia da morte
by T. Lecter
Summary: Por um momento seus olhares se encontraram. Tenten sentiu que sua alma fora roubada, Tayuya sentiu que sua vida acabaria. Ambas sabiam que jamais seriam as mesmas. PRESENTE PRA THAIS! //Shoujo Ai//Tenten e Tayuya//


_Os personagens de Naruto são do Kishimoto. Mas eu sou Deus e revogo o direito de matá-los! ò.ó_

* * *

_FIC PRESENTE PARA **HIMAWARI B** (Thais)! **S2**_

**-**

**A melodia da morte**

-

Era tão assustadoramente incrível como duas pessoas conseguiam ser tão diferentes, que nenhuma delas perdia muito tempo tentando compreender como podiam se entender tão bem com uma simples troca de olhares.

Tenten, embora sempre enérgica e dominadora, era uma menina lotada de sonhos, delicada e gentil a ponto de se deixar levar por gestos simplórios e enganar por sorrisos mecânicos. Ingênua, talvez, o suficiente para chamar a atenção da garota do quarteto do som, Tayuya.

Tayuya era absurdamente estúpida. Nem mesmo Neji – que era a pessoa mais estúpida que Tenten conhecia – conseguia ser tão estúpido quanto aquela ruiva mal-educada. Seus hábitos tão masculinos, os palavrões que pareciam brotar de seus lábios como flores brotam na primavera. E a kunoichi de Konoha sabia que essa era uma comparação ridícula.

Foi algum tempo depois do final catastrófico do exame chunnin que Tenten a viu pela primeira e única vez. Numa noite fria e banhada de segredos obscuros, quando o canto das cigarras sibilava uma melodia fúnebre que lembrava uma marcha tortuosa na direção da morte, parada sobre uma colina enevoada, escondida por trás das sombras dançantes daquela hora avançada.

Tayuya em nenhum momento quis saber o que levava uma garotinha boba a passear por aquelas áreas numa noite tão funesta, mas tinha outras preocupações gigantescas em mente para precisar se preocupar com aquela presença insignificante e solitária que lhe encarava a distância, com uma estranha expressão de surpresa e um misto divertido de sonho e felicidade.

Tenten teve uma peculiar premonição de morte que parecia estar estampada naqueles olhos zombeteiros. Sentiu o coração se apertar muito forte, abraçado pela vontade louca de correr e implorar que aquela estranha não partisse em direção a sua sepultura iminente. Viu-se escrava daqueles orbes vazios a lhe fitarem, e desejou permanecer encarando-os por uma eternidade inteira. Ignorou a presença dos outros três ninjas dispostos em formação ao lado da ruiva, e pôs-se a admirar-se do poder que tinha a energia da presença distante daquela garota. Não conseguia suportar saber que jamais a encontraria novamente, e por mais que tentasse fugir desse pensamento, ele a perseguia e declarava-se real.

A garota do quarteto do som riu sem sentimento, com um peso exorbitante nas pernas trêmulas. Aqueles olhos castanhos que lhe fitavam de longe pareciam decretar seu fim, seu adeus, sua morte. Ela viu em Tenten o corvo que lhe conduziria ao calvário dos vilões. Notou que jamais sentira tamanho medo de alguém tão fraco; notou que aquela menina parada a encará-la era a única coisa que a mantinha respirando sobre aquela colina. Pensou então em ficar presa àqueles olhos que lhe guiavam à morte até o fim, pois sabia que mesmo vendo neles a morte, eram também eles que lhe prendiam à vida. Sua espinha dorsal congelou, e ela achou que já estava morta.

Inspiraram, juntas, o ar gélido da noite e Tayuya virou de costas. Tenten pôde respirar finalmente e só então percebeu que Sasuke estava seguindo a ruiva e seus três comparsas. Notou que as mãos estavam sem cor, a boca seca e as pernas bambas. Não quis perder a imagem de Tayuya, mas sequer sabia para onde a forasteira estava levando sua alma. Sentiu-se vazia.

Tayuya ofereceu um lúgubre sorriso a lembrança do olhar que a condenara e decidiu não olhar para trás. Agarrou com as mãos a lembrança viva da sensação incrível que vivenciara e suspirou um adeus para si.

A alma de Tenten só voltou-lhe ao corpo quando a profecia estranha se concretizou, mas a alma de Tayuya jamais conseguiu abandonar os olhos da kunoichi de Konoha. Fundiram-se para sempre. Perderam-se naquele momento e se encontraram de novo em sonhos absurdos sobre uma colina escura que cantarolava um romance. Não tornariam a estar frente a frente, mas o sonho jamais terminaria, pois a música continuava a tocar.

Tenten sabia: Tayuya estaria sempre com ela, como uma sombra, um pedaço da própria alma. Ambas sabiam; e gostavam disso.

As últimas notas que saíram da flauta da ruiva chamavam pela garota sem nome que roubara sua vida. A música a fez prender-se à eternidade do olhar de Tenten. Isso bastava. Enquanto pudesse lembrar, viveria.

--x--

* * *

**N/A:** Nha! Thá, eu espero que tenha gostado. Ficou meio mórbida, estranha, coisada, mas enfim! Eu preferi o 'não-diálogo', pra dar um mistério prolongado à fic. Tomara que goste!

**Se eu não quisesse reviews, matava o Sílvio Santos. (-Q?)**


End file.
